The human visual system has limited spatio-temporal sensitivity, but many signals that fall below its sensitivity threshold can be informative. For example, human skin color varies slightly corresponding to blood circulation. This variation, while invisible to the naked eye, can be exploited to extract pulse rate or to visualize blood flow. Similarly, motion with low spatial amplitude, while hard or impossible for humans to see, can be magnified to reveal interesting mechanical behavior.